To Sacrifice Thee
by Ness13
Summary: Kagome would do whatever it takes for the people she cares about. Those were the only instances that she was fearless.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is a short exaggerated story that came to mind. Enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The sun was starting to set and another day was brought to an end. Kagome stood at the edge of the cliff and stared out into the ocean, smelling the salty smell and feeling the thick air coax her face. It was strangely relaxing after everything that had occurred to them. Kikyo's death was still recent, although Inuyasha has accepted it, and it still affected everyone. Not to mention the Flower Prince and his intentions of devouring Inuyasha's suffering which petrified Kagome. So after all that's been happening, it was nice to at least smell the clean air.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice pierced the air, breaking her trance. Kagome turned around and saw the little fox demon running towards her with huge tears in his eyes. She caught him and instantly scanned his body for any injuries. "Inuyasha hit me." His bottom lip trembled and she frowned at the half-demon who came closer to them with an unimpressed face.

"Feh," He snorted.

"Inuyasha." She growled and his ears twitched at the edge of malice in her voice. That could only mean one thing. "Sit!" His face was pulled to the ground by the subjugation bead necklace and it smashed against the dirt. He lifted his face on a snarl and spit out some rocks.

"What the hell was that for, Kagome?"

"Stop hitting Shippo!"

"Yes stop hitting me!" Shippo agreed and stuck out his tongue as he hugged Kagome closer. Inuyasha growled and straightened up in a second.

"He's the one saying stupidities!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are—"

"Enough you two." Kagome cut in with a sugary-stern voice. "How old are you both?" Inuyasha leaned onto the heels of his feet and crossed his arms across his chest with a scowl.

Miroku and Sango walked over to them and sighed. This was typical of them, although, they rather a mad Inuyasha then one that sulked and moped over Lady Kikyo's death. They didn't know _how_ to deal with him or what to say.

"There's a village up ahead." Miroku chimed in. "Perhaps we should see if they need our services and request for lodgings." Inuyasha huffed out a cloud of air in irritation.

"We're on a time frame to kill Naraku sometime this lifetime, people." His attitude hadn't improved and due to the recent events, the group had been even more desperate to find him. Sango gave Inuyasha a glare and Kagome sighed.

"I understand, Inuyasha. Don't forget I would love to slice his throat as well." The monk's vulgar words were a little more graphic than usual but it didn't surprise anyone. After all, Naraku had played him dirty once by removing his wind tunnel for a short period of time to fake his death, until it was convenient for him to reappear. "However, we've been on our feet for days and we need proper resting."

Remembering that his companions were in fact humans, and not as adaptable as him, Inuyasha scratched his head and reluctantly gave in.

"Fine. But that's it. We can't stop at every village you see."

"Maybe you should sit him once more, Kagome." Sango whispered to her best friend as Kilala meowed in her arms.

"I can hear you." Inuyasha threw at her but she didn't look the least bit guilty. Miroku jingled his staff and took lead towards the village with everyone else behind him. Shippo dug through Kagome's back pack and found himself a lollipop to enjoy along the trip. Inuyasha traveled beside Kagome, always keeping his eyes on her.

Since Kikyo's passing, Inuyasha has felt an even more overwhelming duty to protect Kagome than usual. It had increased tenfold. He had accepted that Kikyo had passed from this world, as she should've long ago. She was forced to return and therefore was not a real person of this world anymore. When he held her in his arms, it was experiencing the death that he was not present for fifty years earlier. It ripped him that he couldn't save her and saying good bye to her wasn't easy. Once he understood that and comprehended the pain he put Kagome through, he was able to let go. It's not to say that he won't remember the priestess, but there is no more agony in his heart when he thinks of her gentle pale face. She was finally at peace—something she deserved all along.

Miroku spoke to one of the villagers while the others remained a few feet behind. Suddenly, Miroku waved them over and they all made their way closer to the old man and the monk.

"Killings?" Miroku repeated cautiously and the old man nodded vigorously.

"Yes. A demon."

"Demon?" Inuyasha's ears perked. "What demon?"

"I cannot say. He's been travelling through and slaughtering many villagers in search of someone." Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look. _That didn't sound like Naraku._

"We shall take care of it." Miroku promised. "In exchange, we'd accept lodgings."

 _'Straight to the point aren't you, Miroku.'_ Kagome thought as she fixed her bow that hung on her shoulder. Looking back she suddenly groaned, capturing Inuyasha's attention.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I have no more arrows." Her quiver was completely empty, which wasn't a sight she saw too often.

"Refill them here."

"I have to ask, I can't just take." She countered back as though it should've been obvious.

"I doubt they'll refute you." Since she used them during their last fight, she hadn't stopped anywhere to replenish. She hadn't even noticed until earlier today and she had forgotten up until now.

"You're right." They hadn't listened to a word the old man had said and only realized they needed to move when he started to walk towards one of the rooms. It was an ample room, with enough futons for them and some candles.

"Thank you." Miroku bowed towards him and turned back to his friends once the old man left.

"That's odd." Sango voiced. "A demon slaughtering villagers to find someone?" She put her finger to her lip and thought of many different solutions to the puzzle.

"Who would do that?" Shippo questioned as he sat down on the floor beside Kagome's yellow bag.

"The person would have to be human." Miroku added. "If it's a human village the demon is terrorizing it is quite obvious that he isn't looking for a demon." He placed his staff against the wall.

"A human? That's a lot of work they'd have to go through." Inuyasha commented. "And if this person is moving around than that means they travel often and not even the demon can locate them."

"The person must be valuable." Kagome paced the room.

"Or he has a death wish over their head." Inuyasha interjected. "This doesn't sound like Naraku."

"With Lady Kikyo dead there aren't many humans Naraku would hunt for." Miroku's statement resonated through everyone. Kikyo's name made Kagome feel a small pressure of sadness in her chest. She couldn't shake the terrible feeling she felt when she witnessed Kikyo's soul being carried up into the stars. She had finally learned how to overcome her jealousy and appreciate Kikyo only to have her die again at the hands of the same man.

"The only two I can think of, offhand, would be Kohaku," Inuyasha ticked off his fingers. "And you, Kagome." He turned his head towards the young girl.

"It doesn't make sense though." Kagome argued. "He knows we're looking for him so he doesn't have to look for me when we're headed straight for him."

"And Naraku doesn't consider Kohaku that much of a threat." Sango said with sadness in her voice. Kohaku held the largest place in her heart and she wished for the day when they could live as a family once again. When they wouldn't have to run in separate directions to protect one another.

"Then it is agreed that this doesn't seem to be Naraku's doing." The group nodded but the uneasiness of the unknown was still present in their hearts.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Eventually, everyone gathered around and spoke to each other to pass the time. They'd come up with new theories that were either too ludicrous or not sensible. Shippo dug through Kagome's bag and pulled out a small jar bottle that was used to contain the jewel shards.

"I thought this was taken away by Naraku's insects, Kagome?" He asked holding the little jar. Kagome looked over and smiled as she took it in her hands.

"It was." She agreed. "I brought a spare in case I ever broke it. Go ahead and hold it, Shippo." Miroku's head snapped up and Kagome gasped.

"Do you sense that?" Sango asked as Kilala hissed and arched her back. Inuyasha sniffed the air and immediately stood up with his hand on his sword.

"A demonic aura." Miroku replied.

"It's…so powerful." Kagome barely managed to finish her sentence when she heard the sound of loud screams and Inuyasha's stomping out of the lodging. The group closely followed him with weapons in hand.

The sky was no longer blue but rather a dark gray color and it rumbled with harsh thunder. Villagers ran from their homes, screaming incoherencies, in order to save their lives. Running towards the entrance of the village stood a pile of dead bodies, both of men and women. The blood was trickling from wounds inflicted on different parts of their bodies and their eyes were opened in a panicked craze before they died.

Over them stood a demon. He was handsome and incredibly tall, dressed in traditional armor and holding an enormous spear in his hand. He had red jagged lines across his face and black hair that was held back, away from his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha spat at the demon who released the dead body of the old man who had welcomed them. It thudded against the ground and tainted it red with the blood that spilled from his neck. Kagome gasped and covered her mouth with her hands at the horrendous sight, earning a look from the demon, whose eyes immediately widened.

"It's you." He said in a deep voice as he ignored Inuyasha's question. Kagome tore her gaze away from the old man's body and blinked at the demon. "You're the priestess."

"I—"

"How do you know her?" Miroku asked taking a step forward. The demon turned to him with mild interest.

"Her reputation proceeds her." He replied simply. "You are more beautiful than I would've imagined." His compliment dumbfounded everyone and made the anger start to cook in Inuyasha's blood.

"Excuse me?" Kagome's voice held clear disbelief. His words contradicted his actions.

"I have been looking for you."

"So you're the sick bastard whose been going around killing villagers." Inuyasha snarled in disgust.

"That is me." He agreed with a nod. "I was in search of this beautiful maiden and it seemed everywhere I searched I had just missed her trace."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Okinasu." His stance oozed power and authority. His eyes were calculating and scanning over everyone—predicting their moves.

"What the hell do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha's hand flexed on his sword, catching Okinasu's eye.

"I wish for her to become my bride." Kagome's mouth dropped and everyone took a second to reevaluate his words. Inuyasha's mouth went slack but as soon as he recovered, he bounced back with a fire. He cracked his fingers, chuckling darkly.

"I'm sorry to break it to you, but it seems that won't be possible." Bending his fingers again, they cracked even louder. "She won't become your bride."

"I'm afraid I didn't ask you for permission." Okinasu removed his eyes from the half-demon and turned them to the still shocked priestess. "This is a request for her to heed."

"I can't marry you." Kagome managed in her stupefied state. Inuyasha walked over and stood directly in front of Kagome's body, shielding her physically from him. Okinasu had heard tales of the priestess traveling with the half demon and of them being lovers and from what he could see, it seemed they were accurate.

"You can't just be massacring villages just to marry Kagome." Miroku argued with suspicion. He was sure there was more to Okinasu then he was willing to admit. "What do you need her for?"

"A bride." Okinasu replied again and Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched.

"You don't know me." Kagome squeaked and Okinasu released an enchanting smile on her.

"That is what I wish to do, my lovely." Inuyasha snarled. "To get to know you."

 _'Clearly things are done backwards in the Fuedal Era.'_ Kagome thought.

"Alright you son of a bitch." Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga out of his sheath and pointed it at Okinasu. "You need to go back to where you belong."

"If a duel's what you wish." Okinasu lifted his spear and pointed it towards Inuyasha. Out of instinct, Inuyasha ran towards him, raising his sword and swinging it towards him only for it to get blocked by his spear. Though, Tetsusaiga was larger than his weapon, it was obvious it held tremendous strength for it to hold off Tetsusaiga's attack. Trembling from the pressure he was using, Inuyasha ground his heels against the ground and pushed harder but it was useless because Okinasu managed to throw him back.

"Inuyasha!" Everyone yelled as the half demon wiped the small amount of blood from his lip. The force Okinasu used managed to thwart of his sword and make it hit him. He stood up and raised the blade over his head.

"Wind Scar!" He yelled, letting the flash of Tetsusaiga's power be shown. It cratered the ground as it made its way over to Okinasu who looked surprised at the attack. Raising his own weapon he slammed the spear into the ground, dissolving the Wind Scar.

Inuyasha's smirk was wiped off his face as he leaned over and observed that Okinasu was still standing and that he had somehow deflected the Wind Scar. _'What the hell?'_ Inuyasha thought, grounding his teeth.

"Impressive trick." Okinasu remarked. Inuyasha smirked again and went for another attack.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." He let his sword slice the air and release the Wind Scar again only for it to be deflected once more.

 _'The Wind Scar is useless against him,'_ Kagome thought nervously as she watched the two of them battle. Miroku placed his staff into the crook of his arm and grabbed his rosary beads. He released them and opened up his Wind Tunnel.

Sensing the strong winds, Inuyasha plunged his sword into the ground and the demon released a purple smoke from his spear. Miroku unknowingly sucked it up and immediately felt his hand sting with a fire sensation that caused him to bend to his knees and yell in pain. Sango went to his side in an instant and closed his hand, wrapping it back up with his rosary beads.

"Miroku are you okay?" She asked frantically as the monk shielded his eyes from the real world to concentrate on something other than the pain in his hand.

 _'My arm…feels like it's about to be severed off.'_ He thought.

"This is a fight between men, monk." Okinasu said. "It would be wise to stay out of it."

"What the hell did I suck…in?"

"Poison." He replied simply.

"Miroku." Kagome said softly as she held his shoulder in comfort. Inuyasha looked back at his friend, angry that he allowed such stupidity to happen. Okinasu still stood in the same spot, taking in everyone's reactions. He noticed Inuyasha's concern over his friend, Kagome's gentleness as she squeezed his shoulder and Sango's frantic worries. It was clear as day to him that the woman was in love with him and he could imagine that the monk was in love with her.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he lunged at the demon. Okinasu thwarted him off with his weapon and knocked Inuyasha off his feet. Kagome gasped and ran over only to be stopped by Inuyasha's hand. "Stay back, Kagome." He warned without removing his heated eyes from the demon in front of him.

"But Inuyash—"

"Stay back." Although her natural reaction was to go against what he said, especially now when he seemed in trouble, she forced herself to take a step back. He jumped onto his feet and a fight ensued between Inuyasha and Okinasu. Their weapons slammed one another, provoking loud sounds. They were on an even playing field, with no one having the advantage for too long. When Inuyasha would finally gain the upper hand, Okinasu would somehow push back and regain the leverage and so it continued like a game of pinball for a while.

Miroku tried to breathe in air as he concentrated on Inuyasha's form. He observed as the half-demon used his technique, Adamant Barrage, on Okinasu. However, it failed and somehow the demon was able to stop it from penetrating his body. The fight ensued and Inuyasha tried a direct attack on him only for his wrist to be grabbed and twisted. He shouted at the sharp pain and Okinasu slapped the Tetsusaiga out of his hand, knocking him once, for good measure, in the face with his fist.

Inuyasha got onto his feet and held his wrist with his free hand. There was a slight pinching feeling that made him wince and his breathing slowed. He noticed Tetsusaiga was away from, by Okinasu, and he growled.

 _'Damn it.'_ He inwardly cursed himself. Sango saw Okinasu's intention and immediately sprang into action, throwing her weapon over her head towards the menacing demon.

"Inuyasha!" She shouted as her weapon swiftly cut through the air towards the source of the demonic energy. Okinasu blocked her Hiraikotsu with his spear and caused it to bound away from her. Kilala transformed next to Sango and hissed viciously, warning him off with her teeth. The Hiraikotsu landed somewhere behind Okinasu and out of their reach.

Kagome watched in horror as every attack Inuyasha used was deflected and any time he tried to get near the Tetsusaiga, Okinasu would toss him to the other side of it. Inuyasha noticed Okinasu's eyes captured by the young woman who he protected and growled. He let the adrenaline in his body dictate his movements and soon his nails pierced the flesh of his palm, letting blood ooze.

"Blades of blood!" With his claws drenched in his blood, he used his own body as a weapon. However, Okinasu was able to deflect the blades that were headed towards him and turn them back towards Inuyasha who yelped in pain and was flung across the ground.

"Stop!" Kagome screamed to the demon but he had no intention of leaving this village without the woman and the half demon's dead body. "Leave him alone, please!"

Inuyasha's body lifted up in a slow and calculated manner. His body was hunched over and his head was bowed towards the ground. Kagome squinted and saw that his hands were shaking and that his claws grew even longer. Realization dawned on her and her heart beat frantically.

"Inuyasha, no! Don't transform!" It was useless though. Inuyasha's body itched for survival and his mind wasn't clear to think. He could barely hear Kagome's rational voice begging him to stop. All his fingers wanted was for the feel of the demon's blood as it dripped from his claws. He _wanted_ to kill Okinasu.

His attacks were more frantic and less calculated than before. In this state, Inuyasha couldn't use sensible logic and only acted upon animal instinct. His body prowled through the attacks that Okinasu kept hitting him with, some which drew insane amount of blood, in order to survive. He snarled at him as he stood up from the ground and ran towards him, jumping and slashing the air close to his face.

Okinasu raised his weapon, making it emit a light and hitting him with it in the abdomen, causing him to skid across the floor with a dangerous crash. The dust scattered around him and a rock behind him broke into smaller pieces after he crashed against it. Coughing, Kagome instantly looked through the curtain of smoke in hopes of seeing his persistent body continue to attack Okinasu. When her eyes saw his form strewn across the ground with barely any movement from his chest, which indicated his breathing, she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Inuyasha!" She yelled in a panic but she wasn't heard. Not a single twitch of life eased her pounding heart and she could feel her hands going cold and her body going numb. From the spot he was in, Okinasu took a few steps forward with ultimate slow precision. His features were stone and his eyes were glued to the lying form of the injured half-demon. Seeing the difference between this version of the demon and the version he originally encountered, he saw what set him apart. He lifted his spear high over his head and let it cut through the air to plunge into Inuyasha's body.

"I'll go!" Kagome shrieked suddenly with her eyes screwed shut and her hands balled into little fists by the bottom of her skirt. Miroku's eyes widened and Sango's head snapped towards her friend, her mouth gaping open like a fish.

"Kagome—"

"I'll leave with you and do as you ask." Her voice wavered slightly and held less force than it did before. She was certain of her decision because it would save Inuyasha, but it wasn't easy to follow through with it. Okinasu grinned, leaning off of his toes and lowering his weapon so it was by his side again.

"I knew you'd see it my way." His smile was brilliant, seeing as he just won, but Kagome couldn't hide her distaste. She glared at him and grounded her jaw.

"You must do me one thing in return."

"What is that, my love?" His voice was like honey and felt like velvet. Now that he'd gotten his way he saw no reason to be aggressive and hostile.

"Leave Inuyasha and my friends alone, Okinasu." Her eyes became slits as she stared at him. "Don't hurt them or kill them." He watched her. "If you grant me this then I will become…your bride." Her voice cracked on the word _bride_ and she felt her breathe leave her body. Her nails pinched the meat of her palm in a sharp bite and she bit the tip of her tongue to remain quiet.

Okinasu raised an incredulous eyebrow at the woman. He wasn't an idiot, he knew that she didn't want to marry him and she was doing it against her will, but he didn't care about such petty things. He was amazed that she would still demand things of him, considering the position she was in. It showed she had no fear and was more courageous than he first imagined. Very carefully, he bowed his body forward.

"You have my word." He vowed and Kagome visibly relaxed infinitesimally. She could feel the blood flow through to her finger tips and her heart unclench against her chest. The thought that her friends would all remain untouched soothed her and helped her go through with her decision.

Sango ran to her friend, pulling out her sword from her hips and pointing it at Okinasu, who smirked at it. Sango's breathing was rapid and her hands shook slightly, but she was unwilling to let her friend walk away with this demon.

"Kagome you can't go." Sango shouted back over her shoulder at Kagome. Her eyes were glued to Okinasu's form but her voice was never directed at him. "It's a ludicrous idea!" Kagome bit her lip and silently agreed. Miroku held onto Shippo, who helped him limp over to the girls. Okinasu watched as the humans tried to defy him, although everything was against their favor. He kept his promise to the priestess because, although, he was a demon, he prided himself in keeping his word. Besides, not only did he want the priestess' body and heart, he also wanted her spiritual power and he'd hate to resort to rougher means to obtain it.

"Kagome—"

"Inuyasha will be seething!" Sango argued, cutting Miroku off, in hopes that Inuyasha's name would bring the girl back to her senses.

"He will understand." Kagome reassured her with a tight smile. _'I hope'_ she mentally added. "Take my small container and continue your search for Naraku in the direction of the mountains."

"Without you?" Shippo's voice broke and Kagome started feeling an overwhelming emotion of sadness as she stared into the fox's tearful eyes. She swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

"Without me." She affirmed. She didn't dare mention any information pertaining to the jewel shards so she wouldn't alert Okinasu. It seemed he didn't know that she could see the fragments, and if he did then he hid it well. She thanked the stars that Shippo had her small glass bottle and her bag with any necessary equipment to ail them during their search. Sango turned to look at her friend, unafraid of turning her back on the demon, and let her eyes fill with tears.

"Please don't do this." She insisted but she could see it in Kagome's eyes that her mind was set.

"You have to get Kohaku." She squeezed her friends arm. At the mention of her little brother, Sango felt the hole in her chest rip open with a brand new different pain.

"My lady." Okinasu extended his hand to the priestess to take. "First, rid yourself of your bow." His eyes were glued to the weapon in her right hand, staring at it with offense. Kagome had no arrows, which made her curse herself for being so careless, but she carried her bow around religiously. It was an extension of her and an outlet for her spiritual power. She stared at it and tightened her fingers around it, momentarily, before tossing it onto the ground and stepping forward to take his hand. Sango watched with disgust as the creature wrapped his fingers around Kagome's dainty hand and smiled. Every instinct in her told her to fight but when she took a step forward, Kagome gave her a stern look that told her to stay back. Okinasu banged his spear on the ground, now that he had his woman, and they were gone.

"Crap." Miroku groaned with one knee at the ground and his eyes staring at the spot Kagome and Okinasu were standing seconds ago.

"Kagome…" Shippo whispered devastated. Kilala mewled and rubbed her large head against Sango. She caressed the demon-cat's head and sheathed her sword, proceeding to turn and take a deep breath.

"We have to care for Inuyasha." She bent down and wrapped one of the monk's arm around her neck as she helped support his weight. They staggered to Inuyasha who laid unconscious and bleeding on the ground. "Shippo help me out." Sango asked the fox.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to say thank you to MissMoonie004 for the sweet words. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

With a sharp sting, Inuyasha came to from the darkness he was in. The pain drummed in his abdomen area, making him cringe slightly. His vision was fuzzy as he blinked his eyes open and it took him a few seconds to get accustomed to his surroundings. He noticed he was back in the lodging that they were placed in earlier. He gazed down at himself and saw that his chest was bare and he was wrapped up in bandages.

"Hey," Sango's voice softly called out to him as she stood by the entrance with a bucket of warm water in her hands. Her hair was in neither of her traditional styles, but rather it hung loosely over her shoulders. Inuyasha didn't miss the tight smile on her face and the guarded expression she wore. Taking a quick glance around her, she noticed that she was alone.

"Where's Shippo and Kagome?" Inuyasha immediately asked. They were the first people his eyes landed on when he awoke and it was strange that they weren't by his side now. "And Miroku?" His head was suddenly filled with memories and he grabbed his head to dull the small ache that throbbed. He remembered the Tetsusaiga being flung from his hands and remembered the feeling of his demonic side breaking free in order for him to survive. He remembered the bloodlust he felt, as if it were the very first time he transformed.

"Shippo's outside with Miroku getting more water." The demon slayer's fingers tightened against the bucket she held, an action that no human would have noticed, but it didn't miss Inuyasha's gaze.

"Where's Kagome?" She hadn't mentioned anything about her and the worry was floating around Inuyasha's belly. The feeling of concern on intensified when she rubbed her lips together and then they thinned out, without giving him an answer. He swiveled his head around and noticed the priestess' yellow back pack strewn along the entrance of the lodging, with some of her contents spilling out. It seemed that someone was rummaging through it carelessly. He took a long whiff of the air and felt a cold sensation fill his blood. Her scent wasn't fresh…in fact, it was extremely faint, which only meant that she hadn't been around in some time. "Where is she?" He pressed harshly, with more edge in his tone. Before Sango could say anything, the half demon stood up, ignoring the soreness of his abdomen and reached for his clothes. Sango panicked and immediately tried to stop him.

"Miroku!" She yelled as she hastily placed the bucket on the side. Within seconds, the monk walked in alarmed followed by a teary eyed fox trailing behind him.

"Inuyasha, you need to lay down and heal your wounds." Miroku said taking a few steps forward and extending his uninjured arm to stop him. Inuyasha shrugged him off and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Where's Kagome?"

"She's gone." Shippo's voice broke and he sniffled, making Inuyasha turn his attention to him.

"What do you mean? She's been kidnapped?" His voice wavered and his mind was already racing with strategies on how to kiss the disgusting demon. Shippo shook his head and Inuyasha's ears twitched before turning downward. The worst ideas passed through his mind at that moment.

 _'Don't tell me…'_ The image of a lifeless body presented itself in his mind and it felt like his nightmares turning into reality all over again. The thought of Kagome dead was like a blade through his chest. Suddenly the air was too dense to breathe and he had no equilibrium. Miroku steadied him but not without some of his own struggle considering he himself wasn't a hundred percent back to normal.

"Kagome went with Okinasu." The fox let his tears flow freely down his face and Kilala walked over to him and rubbed her head against him in solace.

"Wha—" Inuyasha blinked, not being able to grasp what Shippo had said. _'Kagome went willingly with Okinasu?'_ Miroku's frown deepened and he rubbed his lips together before releasing a heavy breath.

"You were going to be killed." He murmured with great caution. He'd be stupid to not admit he was nervous of how Inuyasha was going to react. Everyone knew of his feelings for Kagome, whether he proclaimed them or not, and they also knew the way he would lash out at anyone when her safety was involved.

Inuyasha's jaw ticked and his hands balled into fists at his side, to the point where his knuckles threatened to break through the skin. Patience wasn't his virtue, let alone now that Kagome could be in danger.

"Kagome traded herself in order to save you." Sango cut in, sensing that any stalling would only ignite Inuyasha's insensitive rage. His eyes snapped to her with indirect fury. "Okinasu was going to kill you, so she accepted to become his bride in exchange for your well-being. She did it to save us—to save you." Although, she was trying to convince the half demon to remain calm, she could barely remain calm herself as the images continued to replay in her mind. Inuyasha's breathing halted and he swallowed.

 _'Bride?'_ He thought with pure shock. _'Kagome can't be his wife.'_

He growled and suddenly bared his teeth at them, causing Shippo to flinch and hide behind Sango who stood her ground.

"Why didn't you stop her?" He barked.

"We tried!" Sango countered. "She didn't listen."

"And you, monk?" He glared at his friend. "Why didn't you do something?"

"I don't know if you're aware but I sucked in a major amount of poison. If it wasn't for the antidotes that the Master of Potions gave to Kagome I would be in a worst state." As if reflex, Miroku flexed his hand and still felt the lingering burning sensation that ran up his arm. "She had her mind made. Nothing we would've done would've stopped her." Inuyasha whipped around, sticking his arms through his robe and reaching for his sword.

"Where are you going?" Miroku inquired.

"Where the hell do you think?" Inuyasha shot back. "To find Kagome."

"Where do we even begin to look for her?" He froze, taken aback by his question. He hadn't thought of that himself. With her scent so faint, it would certainly make it more difficult to track her down.

"Aren't we going against what Kagome wanted?" Shippo asked, wiping at his nose.

"You want to see her again don't you?" Inuyasha's voice was gruff. _'I want to.'_

"Of course, but we have to save her." Sango said solemnly bending forward and smiling at the young fox demon.

"Something you should have done initially." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. He didn't necessarily blame his friends but he was angry and needed an outlet to let his frustration out on. Sango, however, did not take his accusations too kindly. She glared at him.

"It's kind of hard to stop her when you have a poisoned monk and an unconscious blood thirsty demon." He ignored the jab and walked past them out into the almost empty village. A few women huddled around the scattered bodies and cried together as Inuyasha stared on. He remembered seeing Okinasu holding the old man's dead body like a rag doll. His eyes scanned the debris and caught the sight of something in the middle of the ground. Bending down, he picked up the bow of Mount Azusa that belonged to Kagome. It was the weapon she had used to try and save Kikyo and had kept since the day she retrieved it. It was in perfect condition but it was missing its owner. His fingers ran over the bow and felt the lack of warmth from Kagome's hand. However, her scent still lingered on it, but only faintly.

"Okinasu told her to rid herself of it." Sango said softly as she approached him. They were all walking towards him and they wore solemn looks on their faces.

"Why would he ask that?"

"The bow is Kagome's weapon." Miroku answered. He assumed that the demon wanted to rid himself of any chance that she might attack him.

"She didn't have any arrows." Inuyasha muttered, almost to himself before curling his fingers along the bow. "We don't have time to be wondering, we need to get Kagome back."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Kagome hadn't counted how much time it took for her to arrive from when she left, but she knew it wasn't long. Soon enough, her feet touched the ground and she was in front of a gate. Okinasu gripped his spear tightly in his hand and guided her through the gate with his other. She had noticed that he never once let go of her hand while she struggled to remain as still as possible.

Through the gates a palace presented itself. It resembled the palace that belonged to humans and Kagome couldn't help but admire why a demon would reside in a palace. It was a beautiful place that stood tall, yet isolated from any sort of other village and human interaction. As they slowly walked through, Kagome kept scanning the area to see if any sign of life would appear.

"Welcome home, my darling." Okinasu stood at the foot of the largest house and smiled. Kagome bit her bottom lip harshly and swallowed.

 _'Home…'_ Kagome thought with uncertainty.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you all enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The palace didn't disappoint on the inside. It was grand for the time period and felt warm from the torches that lit up the halls. Okinasu walked around with Kagome following after him to show her their new home.

"Whose palace was this? If you don't mind me asking." Kagome kept searching for a room where she'd see the Lord and Princess of this palace slaughtered on the ground to be able to piece the puzzle together. She couldn't shake off the feeling that this was not his home by inheritance.

Sensing her curiosity, Okinasu glanced at her briefly over his shoulder before turning his eyes straight before him. There was a small pause where only Kagome's breathing was heard and then he spoke to cut the tension.

"I acquired it many decades ago from a Lord. An exchange of sorts." Okinasu didn't look in Kagome's direction again and she was glad, because she felt like she could react properly without his eyes on her.

"What sort of exchange?"

"You sure like to ask questions." He replied dryly and she rubbed her lips.

"I like to be in the know."

"The Lord wasn't able to sustain his people from an attack on a foreign army. He sought help from anyone who had the power to, even if it meant a demon." The word echoed off the walls. "In the end, killing humans was no challenge for me. In exchange for that, I let them live in peace until I needed to collect my debt."

 _'In other words, he killed everyone in the village when it was convenient.'_ She stared at the back of the demon's head and tried to study him. She remembered his frame standing over a pile of dead bodies and she could imagine that when he took this palace he was drenched in blood. The mere thought brought a shiver up her spine.

"I can feel your eyes on me." He commented.

"I'm trying to understand why you want me."

"To marry you."

"You don't know who I am, though. So _why_?" She couldn't make too many logical theories up since she didn't even know this demon. He threw a glimpse at her and smiled.

"Is the story of you being my wife so inconceivable?"

"For someone like me to believe—yes." Kagome was being defiant and daring towards Okinasu and though he recognized it, he sensed no malice in it. In fact, she smelled of immense pureness and innocence. Something about her eyes made her seem like she had no burden in her life. He sensed the purity she had, and if rumors were true, she had the ability to purify the Shikon Jewel shards. He had heard about her being a reincarnation of the original priestess who was entrusted the Shikon Jewel fifty years ago, so he expected no less from this woman. He whipped around, startling her, and slammed his spear on the ground.

"I wish to marry you for you to be my bride but of course there is more." He gave her a sadistic smile and she felt it harder for her to swallow. She was nervous and itching to run away. "I wish to obtain and use your sacred power." Kagome gasped and blinked at him.

"I—"

"I don't wish to kill you to obtain it, unless I am forced to." He had no desire to kill the young woman.

"Why?"

"I would like to increase my power and with a powerful priestess, such as yourself, by my side I don't see any problem. I will be able to conquer lands and increase in power status."

 _'So he wants more power…'_ Kagome thought. _'He reminds me of Inuyasha when he first wanted the Shikon Jewel. He wanted power—'_

"I am not blind, my lady." Okinasu smiled at her. "I can tell your heart belongs to that foul half-demon." At the mention of Inuyasha, Kagome's spark sprung back to life.

"He is _not_ foul in any way!" She countered. "He's a wonderful person with a courageous heart."

"He is neither of one species nor another." Okinasu shot back with narrowed eyes as they stopped before a room. "Neither a demon nor a human. He's doomed to wander around as a misfit." Kagome ground her teeth and clenched her hands into tight fists by her side.

"Don't." She growled but Okinasu ignored her.

"In due time you and I will grow fonder."

"I'm a human." Kagome spat. "And you're a demon. If we were ever to have children they would be born half-demons." Okinasu froze for a moment at her audacity and gripped his weapon tighter in his hand.

"We will never have children, priestess. Mark my word." He hauled her through the room and she tumbled and fell onto her knees. He was out of sight and she was left alone in the dim room with only the company of a candle.

"No. We won't." Kagome finally agreed with Okinasu in something as her eyes brimmed with tears. "Inuyasha…"

* * *

Feeling the hardness of the ground beneath his feet, Inuyasha ran with a speed he could've never imagined to achieve. He ran too fast for even Miroku to catch up so he rode with Sango on Kilala. They had seen Inuyasha's franticness when it came to Kagome, but this was something beyond that. It looked like his anger and sanity was barely hanging on a thread and while they were all searching high and low for Kagome they had no idea where he could have taken her.

Inuyasha pushed his legs to run even faster to the point that he barely looked like a blur to anyone who looked in his direction. Kagome's bow was slung over his shoulder and the look of determination was set on his eyes. Shippo tagged along with him but remained silent, unsure of what to even say.

"Inuyasha," Shippo carefully murmured.

"What is it, Shippo?" Inuyasha's eyes never moved from the ground before him. He was worried that if he even blinked, he might miss a clue that could lead him to Kagome.

"Do you think we're going the right way?" Inuyasha threw him a glance before turning his eyes back in front of him.

"Do you have a better idea?" He snapped and Shippo tightened his hold on his shoulder after nearly flying off.

"I'm just asking." Inuyasha snorted but said nothing. "Inuyasha."

"What is it now?" The heat in his voice was something the fox was used to and easily brushed off.

"Do you think Kagome's okay?" At the sound of the worry in Shippo's voice, Inuyasha slowed fractionally and felt the hard pounding of his chest. It was a question he had been asking himself since they left to find her.

"I hope so." His voice was surprisingly low and sullen when he responded and Shippo felt a small connection with Inuyasha at that moment. They could bond over the same worries. "We're going to get her back, Shippo." Inuyasha once again pushed his legs and lunged into the air, checking from above ground to see if he was missing anything. "Even if it's the last thing we do."

"What about Naraku?"

"He's not important right now." Shippo could barely believe he heard those words coming out of Inuyasha's mouth. Before it had always been about Naraku and his personal vendetta against him for tricking him and Kikyo and effectively killing her. Now…now Naraku was second best when it came to Kagome. Inuyasha was willing to give up his search, while they were so close, in order to get Kagome by his side again.

"Good answer." Inuyasha didn't respond but rather kept looking.

"Maybe we should have tied her down to keep her from going, Miroku." Sango sighed with despair as she watched Inuyasha lunge into the air once again. He was a form that could not be deterred and neither could she or Miroku.

"Perhaps there could have been many things that could have been tried, but I don't think anything would have deterred Kagome." Miroku explained as Sango looked back at him. "Okinasu would have killed you, my lovely." He gazed at her with sad eyes and she pressed her lips together, silently confirming his statement.

"That shouldn't have mattered." She whipped her head back around. "Kagome sacrificed herself for all of us, yet we couldn't do the same."

"Don't batter yourself, Sango. You tried and that's what matters. Kagome stopped you when you stood up to Okinasu and that speaks more of you than anyone."

"I feel bad for Inuyasha." She whispered, staring at the despaired half-demon. "To wake up and receive news of Kagome…it wasn't easy."

"That is why we will look until the end of our lives for her." Sango nodded and tightened her grip on the loose ends of Kilala's fur.

"Yes. Kilala!" She tugged on the fur and twin-tailed cat demon flew closer to Inuyasha.

* * *

Midway through their search, they came across a village. It was small and humble and had the buzzing of humans going about their lives. Miroku called to the hurried half demon who came to an abrupt stop and looked up at him.

"What is it?"

"We should stop in this village." Miroku suggested, confusing everyone around him. Inuyasha was the first to shake off his confused state and glare at him.

"If you're tired then you stay behind. I'm not waiting for you to find Kagome. You can catch up when you can." Inuyasha crouched to fall back into the rhythm of his run when he was stopped again by the monk.

"We should perhaps ask around for Okinasu! After all, he used to tackle villages." Hearing his theory, Inuyasha straightened his stance and thought about it for a few seconds. He nodded and jumped into the village where he received frightened looks from the humans. Sango, Miroku and Kilala touched the ground and observed the wary looks they received.

"I don't think Okinasu ever passed through here." Shippo said with sadness in his voice. "This village is in place."

"Don't be so sure, Shippo." Sango countered as she kept analyzing her surroundings.

"These people are frightened of demons." Miroku murmured taking in the women that nearly ran when they got near them. "They have their eyes locked on Inuyasha, you and even Kilala." Inuyasha also observed these people. He could sense that they were unwanted here but he could also sense the fear that pulsated through them.

"Demons!" An elder man screamed and pointed at the group who immediately got into position.

"We can't hurt them!" Sango yelled over the gathering men.

"So much for your plans of interrogation, Miroku." Inuyasha crouched and cracked his fingers. _'Damn, this will only slow us down.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome again! I hope everyone had a great weekend. Now, this chapter is on the short side but the next one will make up for it. Enjoy!

Ness

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Okinasu eventually cooled off and came to retrieve Kagome. She was sitting down, staring idly at her fingernails when he returned. Even then, Okinasu could admire the priestess' unnatural beauty. Pale skin with a hint of blood rushed to the surface, long black hair that hung loosely over her shoulders and delicate hands with few scrapes on them to counter her dainty frame. She had followed him out of the room into another part of the palace.

She was higher off the ground, a few feet up, with balconies surrounding the perimeter. Okinasu seemed more at ease to her eyes but she stayed guarded just in case. She couldn't help her wandering mind that begged to know if her friends were all okay. She hoped they were and she hoped that one day soon, she could hear about how they destroyed Naraku. She smiled at the thought. Once he was gone, they would be free to live normal lives. Miroku would wed Sango, Shippo would train to become a powerful fox demon and Inu—

"Walk through, Kagome." Okinasu cut through her thoughts. Kagome suspiciously walked through, aware of all her surroundings. The room was grand and filled with extravagant décor. Footsteps alerted her and she turned her head to see a middle aged woman walk into the room with her graying hair skillfully pulled away from her face.

"Master Okinasu." She bowed and he took a step next to Kagome.

"This is Hinoka." He introduced the older woman who oozed utter respect for Okinasu. Kagome clasped her hands in front of her and gave her a tight smile. "She will assist you in readying for the ceremony." Kagome's head whipped around in surprise.

"Ceremony?" He looked down at her and gave her an enchanting smile.

"For the wedding, my darling." Kagome swallowed and tried her best to steady her frantic heart by breathing deeply. She hadn't expected a ceremonial wedding; she had assumed he would just take her with him and have her live by his side. The thought of a ceremonial wedding made her hands break out in a sweat. She suddenly felt unwilling to go through with this at the feeling of it being surreal. "A woman deserves the small glories of life. Especially a priestess such as yourself."

Kagome didn't understand Okinasu. He went around slaughtering humans and took her as his bride without knowing who she really was for her sacred powers. On the other hand, he was kind to her and hadn't mistreated her since and yet planned to lavish her with expenses.

 _'Can someone really switch so quickly? A female demon has more power than me, so why is he so desperate on marrying me?'_

Noticing her silence, Okinasu's smile slipped from his face and he turned back to Hinoka. He gripped Kagome's forearm and roughly shoved her to the older woman.

 _'I guess he can switch in a second.'_ Kagome thought bitterly as she stumbled over her two feet with the shove. Hinoka grabbed the priestess' arm and held her firmly without a glance at her. She wasn't a sympathetic old woman.

"She is not to leave the grounds for any reason. Understood?" Hinoka bowed her head once more, without loosening her grip on Kagome's arm.

"Yes, master."

"Prepare Kagome for the ceremony and have her ready before the sun sets." He pivoted on his foot and stormed out, his hair a black curtain behind him. The door slammed loudly and Kagome cringed. Hinoka shook her and started to pull her further away from the door.

"Come on, priestess."

"My name's Kagome."

"You have no name until you wed my master." Hinoka argued with a stern look in her eye. "Only then shall you have the proper title of Lady." Kagome blinked, utterly shocked.

"I don't want the title of Lady."

"That's not your choice." It seemed that the time for her to have choices was nearly over. She unwillingly followed Hinoka to start the preparations.

* * *

Inuyasha easily blocked a rock that nearly hit Sango in the face. He growled and took a step closer to the demon slayer.

"Are you okay, Sango?"

"Yes." She held her weapon closer to her, battling the muscles in her that wanted to spring into action and defend herself. "Thank you."

"You won't destroy our village again!" A male said, immediately capturing Inuyasha's attention. He leaped and landed right in front of the man. He stood nearly half a foot taller and unafraid of the objects that the villagers held. The man looked up at the half-demon with fear, sweat forming on the side of his temple.

"What is it you said?" Inuyasha pressed. "Destroying your village?" His ears picked up the sound of a rock slicing through the air and caught it right before it hit his face. The male villagers gasped at his reflexes, noticing he didn't even see it coming at him. "Tell me." He said louder.

"Who destroyed your village, good man?" Miroku asked in a more tame tone. He took a few cautious steps forward, standing beside Inuyasha. The man flickered his eyes to the monk and felt more at ease that he was staring at a human.

"A demon."

"What demon?" Inuyasha insisted. "What was his name?"

"Why should we tell _you_ anything? You're a demon as well!"

"Because I will—" Miroku stuck out his staff, cutting Inuyasha off midsentence and interjected.

"Because we are in search of a demon as well, perhaps the same one." The men stared at each other as the women gathered around too. "He has taken our friend." The women, felt sympathetic towards the situation of having one of their own taken by a demon.

"We don't know his name." An elderly women stepped forward, accompanied by her younger granddaughter. She leaned on the granddaughter for support to walk and the young girl seemed content by being next to her grandmother.

"Don't tell them!" One of the men hissed at her and the young girl turned her blazing eyes onto him.

"If the demon has their friend and is the same one, I don't see why not." She held her grandmother's hand and turned to Inuyasha and Miroku. She also noticed the woman holding the giant weapon stepped forward and seeing that a woman was with them meant they couldn't all be as bad. "He had hair like midnight that was tied up and he was dressed in armor."

"He was cruel and murdered countless people in our village." The friends exchanged a look.

"He also wielded a spear that did his every bidding." The young girl added. "It looked like he was looking for someone because he destroyed almost all the homes and then left."

"That's Okinasu!" Shippo pointed out as he pieced the description together. "That's the same demon that took Kagome!" The grandmother and granddaughter exchanged a look between one another.

"Where does he live?"

"I'm not sure." The young girl replied and the small hope the group felt popped. It felt like they took one step forward and three steps back.

"There were rumors that a demon took over a very powerful palace at one time." One of the men spoke aloud, with his arms crossed across his chest. "It's a story that's been passed down for years."

"Where is this palace?" The man pointed to the general direction they were heading.

"No one's gone there and if they have, they never made it back alive."

"That's all we need to know." Sango tightened her hold on her Hiraikotsu and gave the woman and the young girl a genuine smile.

"Thank you so much for your help. You don't understand how much it means to us." The older woman returned her smile and nodded.

"I'm glad we could assist in something." Sango bowed in respect before pivoting and jumping on Kilala to follow Inuyasha who ran off like lightening.

 _'Hang on, Kagome!'_

* * *

Hinoka hadn't said anything other than orders to Kagome and the priestess was starting to reach her limit with patience. Hinoka had properly bathed her and combed Kagome's hair, pulling it away off of her shoulders.

"Why are you here with Okinasu?" Kagome asked bravely. "I mean, you seem to be the only human here." Kagome lifted her eyes and scanned the area. Hinoka said nothing and kept her expression relatively impassive. She blew out some air and inwardly sighed. _'I guess not.'_

The room was lit with several candles and she saw white material, that she didn't dare look at for too long, strewn across the futon.

"I don't know about you, but I hate the silence." Kagome pressed on in hopes of at least having the woman say _something._

"I've been with Master Okinasu for many many years." Hinoka stiffly answered running her fingers along Kagome's bangs.

"So you've been with him since he took this palace?"

"I was a part of it." She replied simply and Kagome's eyes widened at the small admission. _'She lived here.'_ "He was kind enough to spare me and let me serve under him." Her head was swimming with the information but she soon enough pulled herself together. It was clear she held a deep gratitude to Okinasu for sparing her life when it was obvious others hadn't made it. "Master Okinasu has been looking for you for quite some time, I'm glad he has found you."

"He's told me something like that." Kagome murmured, mostly to herself. "How did he even know about me?" The older woman shrugged and stood up from the position of her knees.

"Word of mouth, I suppose." She dusted her kimono. "He will take great care of you."

 _'I'm not sure about that.'_ The woman excused herself and walked out for a moment. Kagome took the chance to explore the grand room. She found nothing of use in the large room but did see a tall scroll that decorated the entire length of the wall. It looked flimsy and with no real substance, peaking her curiosity. She walked over to it and felt the material push into an empty space where the wall should be. Kagome gasped and went to open it fully, when she heard footsteps return.

Kagome rushed to the spot she was in before and saw Hinoka walk through with a tray of different foods arranged on top. She had the same permanent poker face but Kagome didn't miss the way her sharp eyes analyzed everything in the room, as if to check if everything was in place.

"Food for you to eat before the ceremony." Hinoka kneeled down and placed the tray in front of her. Kagome kneeled down as well, staring at the different array with absolutely zero appetite. How could she feel hungry when she was struggling to really go through with this? "As soon as you finish, I'll strip you of those odd, flimsy, clothes." The distaste in Hinoka's tone and eyes was detectable as she nearly glared at the girl's clothes. Kagome looked down at her uniform and felt a twitch in her body. It had been with her through everything, both in this time and hers, and to get rid of it felt off. Surely Hinoka would burn them because to the women in this time Kagome was improperly dressed. She slowly felt the connection to her friends start to wane and although it sounded ridiculous, she felt sad.

"Okay." Kagome agreed with a small voice.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Hope you all enjoyed your weekend. This is a longer chapter of my mini story and after this there is only one more left, so hope you all enjoy!

Ness

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Inuyasha, up ahead!" Miroku called to the half-demon who immediately lunged into the air and saw a grand palace guarded by a gate. Although, he noticed that there were no humans standing in their post to guard the castle.

 _'This has gotta be the place.'_ He landed on his feet roughly and ran towards the palace with as much speed as his legs could manage. They had been searching nearly all day, nearly losing hope that what the villagers said was perhaps just a myth after all, when finally in the depth of the mountain-place it appeared.

Sango's heart pounded with joy at the thought that perhaps they had finally found her best friend. She was excited that this didn't have to end in misery for anybody. Arriving at the gate, Miroku felt the strong aura of a demonic presence, confirming that Okinasu was really there.

"Don't go around swinging your sword until we locate Kagome." He warned Inuyasha who was irrational at times when it came to the woman he loved. No one could blame him but no one wanted his carelessness to be the cost of something.

"I know." He took a hold on Tetsusaiga and stepped forward, smelling the overwhelming scent of Kagome hit his nostrils. An involuntary smile flitted over his lips at the familiar smell. He took another deep breath to be enveloped by it and found that her scent was potent here and that it was fresh. Her scent led all the way to the back. "Let's go."

As they closer to the whereabouts of Kagome, Inuyasha felt a strong urge flow through his body. Suddenly, he stopped abruptly, tightening his hold on his sheathed sword and growled. He smelled the disgusting scent of Okinasu closing in on them.

"What are you doing in my palace?" His angry voice thundered to them as he stepped into view, with a frown marring his face. "Leave at once, half demon."

"Give us back Kagome!" Sango cried, sinking into position. Okinasu slowly turned his narrowed gaze onto the demon slayer.

"Leave, woman, I am a man of my word and I promised my beloved not to harm you. However, if you continue to provoke me I will be forced to go against my word." He tightened his hold on his spear, digging its end onto the ground. "And I really don't like to go against my word."

"Try me." Sango challenged, unafraid by his demeanor.

"Enough babbling." Inuyasha pulled out his sword and pointed it at Okinasu. "Give me back Kagome!"

"I see you're a half demon again." Okinasu ran his eyes quickly over Inuyasha's form. "You are interrupting my bride." At the word _bride_ Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusaiga tightened and his hands began to shake.

"She is _not_ your _bride!_ " He lunged at him full throttle and uncalculated only for Okinasu to ready himself and block his attack with ease. Inuyasha bounded back and Sango jumped forward, throwing Hiraikotsu at Okinasu. She jumped off of Kilala to attack him directly, pulling out her sword only to have Okinasu snap back and swing his arm into her face.

"Ugh." She skidded against the ground, groaning, as Miroku sprang into action. Sango sat up, wiping at her lip and glared at the demon as she watched Miroku's sutras fail. He leaned down and gathered Sango in his arms, moving her away from the line of Okinasu's fire.

"Are you okay, Sango?" His tone was etched with concern and his eyes kept roaming her body to check for any physical injuries. She seemed to be fine except for the broken skin on the corner of her lips. Miroku growled, angered that anyone would hurt a woman and targeted Okinasu.

Any move the group would throw, Okinasu had no problem rebounding. He would block attacks with his spear and it was difficult for even Inuyasha to get close to him. He dropped onto his feet, weighting Tetsusaiga as he took in ragged breaths.

"Damn him and his stupid spear." He spat with his friends standing behind him.

"My patience is wearing thin." Okinasu growled. "I have a woman waiting for me."

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of the room, wearing a white kosode kimono underneath an uchikake outer-robe that flowed down to the floor and pooled around her feet. It was a pale color with trims of red at the sleeves and hem. It was something regal but she felt anything but that at the moment.

Hinoka stepped back and admired her work, giving herself a small rewarding smile. She had one piece left to complete the ensemble before she could present herself to her master. She walked towards the back of the room and brought out a white, silk-headdress that would symbolize obedience of a noble wife to her husband.

Kagome looked at the item and felt her eyes well up with tears. She felt loneliness in the pit of her stomach and an uncontrollable desire to run away. Images of her mother and her caring smile filled her mind, making her feel nauseous.

 _'I'll never see mom and I didn't even say goodbye.'_ The woman would be heartbroken when she figured out that her daughter wouldn't return. She would probably assume she died on this side of the well and she would suffer greatly. She missed her little brother and her grandfather, who always looked out for her, even if his ideas of helping were unbelievable.

Her friends. Kagome felt the hallow feeling in her stomach worsen when she thought about her friends. Sango and Miroku were left to find Naraku on their own now and she prayed with all of her strength that they'd come out victorious. She hoped that Sango would always care for Shippo as part of her family because the little fox had no one but them.

Hinoka saw the girl's eyes fall to the floor, but didn't let that perturb her. She walked forward and expertly placed the beautiful headdress on top of her head. The girl said nothing and she caught herself admiring the ornament that brought out the beauty of the young woman. She looked radiant, like a wonderful lily blooming with innocence.

Kagome barely felt the headdress on her head; she was caught in her own thoughts. Her mind wandered to her beloved half-demon and she found it difficult to even breathe easily. She remembered their first encounter and how crass he was with her, believing she was Kikyo and that she had betrayed him. They had come far from that day and they had both changed towards each other.

Memories of their time together flashed before her eyes, blocking out her surroundings. She remembered the moment when she realized she fell in love with him and she remembered the exact feeling of tranquility and despair that battled in her heart when she accepted it. She recalled every time she felt belittled because she felt unworthy beside Kikyo and his love for her. She recalled the feel of his rough hands, placed delicately over her forehead to feel her temperature and the way he cared for her in her world whenever she was sick or in trouble. He was her savior, the man that she cared for with all of her heart and at this very moment, dressed in beautiful garments, her body was starting to cave in. The lump pushed its way up her throat and she balled her hands into fists as she stared at the floor with intent.

 _'I miss Inuyasha. I miss him.'_ Kagome inwardly chanted with grief. The half-demon had stolen a piece of her and without him she felt incomplete. Every time she had fought with him seemed fickle now and she'd take that over this any day.

"Magnificent." Hinoka whispered as she gazed at the beautiful bride. Her bangs brushed her skin of her forehead, adding to the mystic aura surrounding her. "The master shall be here—"

 _"Kagome!"_ Kagome's head immediately snapped up at the scream that lingered in the wind. She _knew_ that voice. It was distinct and unmistakable.

"Inuyasha…" She whispered, feeling the pounding of her heart bang harshly against her chest. Her legs suddenly felt numb and her fingers felt tingly. Hinoka heard her low recognition and pinned the girl with her glare.

"Do not move."

"My friends—" Kagome went to take a step forward, with a slower pace due to her garments, but was effectively stopped by Hinoka.

"You will _not_ leave."

 _"Kagome!"_ Inuyasha's voice broke through the air but was cut short, causing panic to freeze her blood.

 _'Okinasu will kill him.'_ She bent down, gripping the edges of the tray and striking the older woman with it in the head. Hinoka collapsed onto the ground with no trace of any blood leaving her body. Kagome dropped the tray behind her and used her hands to hold up the end of her Kimono as she stepped over Hinoka.

"I'm sorry." She murmured regretfully, running towards the long scroll that she couldn't tear down before. Her fingers gripped the edge and she swung it to the side, revealing a mountain of weapons stacked on top of one another. Her mouth went slack at the abundance and she even saw some with dry blood. "This must be from the people who lived here." Without wasting another second, her hand grabbed a bow and a half-broken spear.

Her body pushed through from the room to the edge of the palace balcony. Nearly tripping on her garments, she slammed her hands against the balcony edge and noticed that at the ground level stood Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala battling Okinasu.

She was high off at the highest level so she squinted to get a better look. Inuyasha was tackling Okinasu as were her friends but he had no problem fighting them off with a slight swing of his weapon. They were unmatched if he kept wielding the tall spear. No one noticed the priestess, which she thanked the heavens for, because if they noticed then Okinasu would notice. She stared at the broken spear and took a deep breath.

 _'This will have to do.'_

She lined up the piece of the spear with her bow and pulled it back, feeling the renewal of her muscles thank her for the familiar activity. The blood rushed to the back of her ears and she could hear the drumming of her heart perfectly. She squinted, getting a good aim at her target, knowing she only had one shot, before she released it.

 _'Hit the mark.'_ She watched the arrow slice through the sky towards its target.

Inuyasha leaped back to avoid Okinasu's spear, snarling, when he saw a soft glow of pink light head towards them. His eyes widened, knowing immediately that the owner of that aura belonged to Kagome. Okinasu raised his weapon high above his head, willing to end this fight in a single blow when the pink aura hit the top of his spear. Everyone watched in amazement as the glow faded and all that was left was a tip of a spear pierced into Okinasu's weapon.

Okinasu brought down his weapon and tore out the spear that pierced it. At the removal of the spear, a dark aura spilled from his weapon, making his eyes widen.

 _'No. This can't be. Who woul—'_ He snapped his head up towards the direction of where the weapon was fired from. There was only one person in this vicinity that could use a bow and it wasn't Hinoka. Inuyasha squinted his eyes in the same direction Okinasu was looking in hopes of catching a glimpse of Kagome. Okinasu whipped around violently, turning his back to his enemies, and glared at the tallest column. He had no doubt his bride did this and he would have to deal with this personally.

"You should never turn your back on an _enemy!_ " Inuyasha lunged at him and swung his sword only for Okinasu to turn around and raise his weapon in time to stop him. He chuckled as Inuyasha pushed harder, but instantly stopped laughing when his weapon started shaking and was being pushed back by Tetsusaiga. The weapon was weaker and couldn't withstand the pressure of pushing back against the half-demon's sword so he took a step back and growled.

"Incredible." Miroku muttered under his breath. "The spear rendered Okinasu's weapon powerless."

"I don't think it's so much the weapon that hit it, but rather the spiritual power behind it." Sango countered as she crouched to take another run at him. Miroku stayed in place, observing the way the aura continued to leave his sword. _'Those are souls of demons and humans that were brutally murdered…'_

"Inuyasha! The souls that enables his weapon is leaking so there should be an even match." Miroku called and the demon turned around and bared his teeth at the monk.

"Silence!" He sneered, tightening his grip on his weapon, refusing to accept his words.

"Perfect." Inuyasha lunged at him in multiple directions and Okinasu had trouble blocking him off totally. Inuyasha threw a fist at him, as he tried to hold off Tetsusaiga, and it hit him in the cheek, knocking him back a few steps. Okinasu roared with anger and Inuyasha leaped over him, swinging his sword and slashing through Okinasu's weapon and body as he screamed bloody murder. "Go to hell." Inuyasha spat.

Miroku took a step forward, seeing no more further threat, and released the rosary beads binding his arm, unleashing the Wind Tunnel. Okinasu's near-dead body was sucked up with a gut-wrenching scream, along with his weapon.

"It's over." Sango breathed, clutching her cheek at the slight sting from his strike.

"Not yet, we still need to find Kago—" Inuyasha's ears twitched and he whipped around to see Kagome's form appearing at the front door of the palace from where he stood. She was flushed and huffing out air as she stared at him. Her eyes welled with tears and she immediately ran to him, throwing her body onto his.

"Inuyasha." She cried into his neck, where she buried her nose and hugged him tightly around the neck. He was initially shocked at the gesture but soon enough, he dropped Tetsusaiga onto the floor and wrapped his arms around her waist, clutching her to him. He buried his own nose into her shoulder and took in a deep breath to inhale her scent.

They stayed there for a while, but to them it was not long enough. Kagome pulled back, staring at his golden eyes and smiled through her watery eyes. He set her on the ground and let her be tackled by everyone else, before reclaiming his spot beside her.

"We missed you!" Shippo exclaimed ecstatically, wrapping his small arms around her and cuddling into her. She giggled and kissed his head, hugging him to her chest with immense love.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." Sango apologized, rubbing her lips, while Kagome gave her a strange look. "I should have never let you leave." Kagome's features softened and she clasped the slayer's hand.

"Don't apologize. You did as I asked you to."

"Which by the way—" Inuyasha stepped forward with a small glare. "Never do that again." His tone was accusatory and he folded his hands into his kimono. "What type of stupid request is that to ask?"

"I didn't want him to hurt any of you." Kagome whispered in response, just glad to finally be surrounded by her friends again.

" _Never_ " Inuyasha lowered his face to hers, causing her heart to race and her breathing to become rapid. "Do that again."

"Inuyasha nearly tore us before we even explained the situation." Miroku explained as he walked towards the priestess with his staff jingling. "He would have never given up on finding you, Kagome." She lowered her eyes and felt the small embarrassment flutter in her stomach. "We're glad to have you back."

"Why are you dressed so funny, Kagome?" Shippo asked, pinching the material of her kimono between his fingers as he tilted his head from side to side. Everyone's eyes immediately assessed her but Inuyasha's lingered. He noticed her appearance immediately but the joy of seeing her again pushed that to second priority. His eyes took note of the elegance of her clothes but his eyes were glued to the headdress on top of her head that could probably be used as a weapon itself. Kagome bit her lip and looked down before sighing.

"I was going to get married." Sango recognized the outfit the moment she saw it, seeing as she was a woman and had seen many woman wear it, as did Miroku, but both decided to remain quiet. The word _married_ lingered in the air and eyes flickered between the half-demon and the priestess. He took note of her beauty that she wore with her ensemble and he couldn't help the small feeling of rage that stirred within him at the thought of Okinasu marrying her.

"But you didn't right?" Eyes flickered back to Kagome as she took a moment to collect herself, making everyone hold their breath. Inuyasha wasn't sure what he would do, or rather what he would destroy if she did get married and he came too late. Suddenly, Kagome laughed a real belly-rumbling laugh, covering her mouth with her hands and shook her head.

"No, I didn't." Her eyes shined to Inuyasha and she smiled at him. "I heard Inuyasha call my name which definitely halted the ceremony." He released a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and gave her a small smile back. Sango handed her weapon to Miroku and grasped Kagome's arm.

"Come, let's go take all this off." She lifted the edge of the material and scrunched her nose.

"I have no clothes." Kagome's cheeks pinked and Miroku hummed with a lecherous smile on his face. Any signs of the distress that everyone felt from fighting Okinasu seemed to be gone and a lighter aura filled the air.

"That doesn't seem to be a pro—"

"Monk!" Sango growled and Inuyasha gripped the front of his robe as he chuckled nervously, holding one hand up.

"Just a joke, my sweet Sango." She brushed him off and ignored his remark, turning back to her friend.

"This is a lot." She was fiddling with the hem of Kagome's kimono and noticed the many layers that lied beneath it.

"It definitely slows me down." Kagome agreed and Shippo rubbed his cheek against the silk, enjoying the feeling of the smoothness of the fabric on his face.

"Where are your clothes?" Inuyasha asked and she shrugged.

"Hinoka probably burned them."

"Hinoka?"

"A human loyalist to Okinasu. She lived in this village when he attacked it and took over it. She's been serving under him ever since and she was in charge of getting me ready for the ceremony."

"What did he want you for?" Miroku asked, leaning the staff in the crook of his elbow, one finger on his chin.

"My spiritual powers." She responded, grasping everyone's attention. "He wanted to absorb them for power but he also wanted to marry me as a man would want to marry a woman." Inuyasha ground his jaw and cracked his neck.

"Let's go and see if we can go to Kaede's to get you another outfit." He gave the garments a look of disgust and she laughed.

"You don't like it?" He snorted.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" A smile played on her lips at the obvious displeasure and jealousy Inuyasha felt. He crouched before her and offered her his back. "Get on, Kagome."

"I have a lot on." She squirmed uncomfortably. "Maybe I should ride with Sango so all of this doesn't get in your way." Inuyasha snapped up and whipped around to face her directly in the eye.

"It's not going to get in my way. I'll take you." His voice was gruff but with a hint of pleading. He wanted to have her as near as possible to him after the few hours of desperation without her. He could care less what she was wearing, he just wanted her to take his offer just so he could feel the warmth of her body. Kagome's eyes studied him, seeing the determination and the slight anxiousness that dwelled in his own eyes. Suddenly her features softened and she nodded.

"Okay." She agreed and he turned back on his front and crouched before her. Kagome picked the end of her kimono and climbed on carefully with the help of Inuyasha's hands. He held her legs against his waist and tilted his head back to her.

"Are you okay?" She nodded and he turned to his friends. "Let's go." Kilala transformed into her larger cat-demon form and both the slayer and the monk hopped on top of her, with Shippo on Miroku's shoulder.

Running through the air, Kagome felt an odd peace settle into her stomach as she left behind the now abandoned palace. She felt any fear dissipate as Inuyasha pounded his feet in the opposite direction, to Kaede's village, where she could easily feel more at home. Inuyasha's silver hair whipped around her and she smiled at the concentration on his face, tightening her hold on his shoulders. He glanced back at her and let a smile dance on his lips.

 _'I'm glad you're back, Kagome.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Now is the complete end of my little story. It was great to write this and I'm glad people enjoyed it! I hope to see you soon. Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Ness

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Epilogue**

The sun had completely set by the time they arrived back to Kaede's village as it was well past midnight. The stars were shining brightly against the dark sky and it was absolutely silent, except for Inuyasha's loud presence.

"Kaede!" He called loudly, walking forward towards the priestess' hut. Kagome's head whipped around to check if anyone had woken up and peeked out to see what the disturbance was. "Kaede!"

"Inuyasha, sh!" She hissed, putting a finger to her lip. "You're going to wake everyone up."

"Kagome." He complained but she gave him a stern look and he rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"What is the meaning of all this ruckus, Inuyasha?" Kaede sighed as she walked out, barely able to keep open her eye from the rude awakening.

"Do you have clothes for Kagome?" He jumped straight into the question, wasting absolutely no time. He could tell Kagome wasn't comfortable in the outfit she was in and even the headdress was starting to weigh her down.

"For Kagome? Of course, but why—" He stepped to the side and revealed the young girl that was dressed in extravagant silk with a faint smile.

"Hi Kaede. Sorry for all the ruckus. Inuyasha doesn't seem to understand that just because he doesn't need much sleep doesn't mean that others don't." She threw him another look and he frowned.

"Stop whining." Kaede's eye widened completely as she gazed at Kagome, taking in her whole appearance. Her eye wandered from head to toe, losing the ability to speak as the words evaporated. Everyone stared at her as her mouth opened and closed a few times.

"Inuyasha…" Kaede breathed still staring at the young girl who stood before her. "I didn't know ye would do it so soon." She finally looked at Inuyasha who seemed slightly confused at her remarks all the while Sango and Miroku laughed to themselves in the background.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am glad for you both." She gushed with a genuine smile, causing Inuyasha and Kagome to exchange glances at one another.

"Wha—"

"Oh no, Kaede!" Kagome spoke up as it dawned on her. Her cheeks were flushed with blood and she looked anywhere but at Inuyasha. "We're not married!" Inuyasha whipped around to face the priestess with wide eyes and raised hands.

"No!" He yelled as a blush crept across his cheeks and he looked around nervously. His heart was stammering in his chest but he was unable to move. Staring at their friends floundering around like fishes, Miroku stepped forward, holding onto his staff.

"It's a misunderstanding, Lady Kaede." Miroku chuckled to himself with a giant smile. Kaede studied the frantic youngsters and took Miroku's word in stride.

 _'I guess it's not ye time yet.'_ She thought fondly of the blushing friends.

"Kagome was almost married to a demon." Shippo explained, hopping over, extending his arms wide. Kaede raised a brow and turned to look at the girl.

"How did that almost happen?"

"Because she's stupid." Inuyasha murmured softly without a harsh tone. His eyes gazed at Kagome with great gentleness that had her cheeks burning as she bit her lip. She knew she should be angry and snap back at him for calling her stupid, but after all the recent events, she couldn't find the willpower for it.

"We can always count on you to be kind." Sango muttered sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. Kilala mewled from her arms and she came to stand next to Kagome. "She tried to save us and although she went about it the wrong way, we're thankful."

"It seems we have a lot to talk about." Kaede smiled stepping forward so that she was directly in front of Kagome.

 _'So much like my sister, Kikyo, yet so different.'_ She observed her young beauty that enchanted many, including the half demon beside her, just like Kikyo. Although, their resemblance was uncanny, Kaede realized that they were split personalities and had grown fond of Kagome as a person, rather than the reincarnation of her older sister. However, she couldn't deny that in the very beginning, she felt as though she were close to her sister through Kagome.

"Let's take this off ye." Kaede reached up and took hold of the headdress on her head and gently removed it, careful not to muss a single hair out of place. A weight was lifted off of Kagome's head and she could move her head freely. Inuyasha noticed her hair was picked up and piled on top of her head, exposing her neck and giving her an air of maturity. "There." Kaede nodded with the headdress in her hands. "Let's go change ye, shall we?"

"Please." Kagome smiled and looped her arm through Sango's as they followed the elder priestess back into the hut.

"I never thought I'd see the day, Inuyasha." Miroku started when the women were out of sight and hearing range. Inuyasha's ears twitched and he turned his golden eyes towards the monk who had a small smile gracing his features.

"The day for what?"

"That someone or something would halt the search for Naraku." Miroku answered and Inuyasha snorted without saying a single word, only confirming Miroku's theory. He hummed to himself happily and left the half demon alone.

* * *

The next morning, Kagome woke up and saw that Inuyasha and Shippo were both gone from the hut. She chatted with Sango for a while before they walked outside for some fresh air. Kagome took hold of her weapon and smiled, curling her fingers around the bow. Shippo had mentioned that Inuyasha took it with them, refusing to leave it behind, which warmed her heart.

Kaede had given Kagome priestess attire to wear so she could strip out of the ceremonial wedding kimonos. She gratefully accepted it and felt comfortable with the ensemble. As she and Sango continued to talk and laugh, she used a simple white ribbon to tie her hair away from her shoulders.

The sky was bright and the breeze felt wonderful against her skin. She let the warmth of the sun touch her face as she excused herself for a moment to go walk by herself. Her feet took her without a concrete destination and she soon found herself by the suspension bridge where she first told Inuyasha to sit. The memory made her laugh to herself as images of his body falling into the river below hit her. She just gazed into the water, hearing the sloshing of the current until she heard a voice.

"There you are." Kagome turned to the voice and saw the silver-haired half-demon walking towards her.

"I didn't mean to worry you." She responded as she gazed out past the water, where the sun's reflection mirrored intensely.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" He wondered, looking in the same direction she was gazing at to try and see what she was staring at.

"I don't know. I just came to walk and enjoy the day." She turned back to him. "I was waiting for you and Shippo to return so we could leave." His brows furrowed together.

"Leave?"

"We have to continue our hunt for Naraku." Kagome stated as though it should've been obvious. In fact, she was suspicious as to why he wasn't nearly tearing her head off for not taking off sooner. Usually he'd say that they were wasting precious time. "Don't tell me you've forgotten?"

"Hell no." He said solemnly and she grinned. "I just want to make sure you're okay before we set out anywhere."

"I'm fine." Kagome brushed off. "I'm sorry that I held up the search for him when we were so close." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and tucked his hands into the sleeves of his kimono.

"Don't apologize. You didn't hold up anything."

"You were supposed to continue searching without me." Kagome added. "I wanted you guys to." Inuyasha turned his eyes to her and narrowed them.

"We couldn't continue without you." Kagome sighed at the plunging feeling in her chest and shook her head.

"Because I'm the only one who can see the sacred jewel shards." Inuyasha's hand shot out from the sleeve of his kimono and gripped her chin, careful that his claws didn't mare her porcelain skin.

"That's not the main reason, Kagome. You're not just some jewel detector." She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a look.

"That's not what you said a while ago." She vividly recalled the way he had labeled her that when Miroku tried to advance on her and Inuyasha stopped him. It was the first time the half-demon's insult actually got under her skin.

"That was when I barely knew you. You know you mean more to me than that." His words slipped past his lips before he could stop them and he mentally cursed himself. On the other hand, Kagome's expression softened and a smile graced her lips.

"Do I?"

"You know you do." He whispered, fanning his breath across her face. "When I woke up and you weren't here, only to find out that you had voluntarily given yourself to Okinasu… I—I nearly lost it." His confession was so low, she thought she barely heard it. She gave herself a moment to assess what he said, taking in that his feelings were almost never verbal and this was a rare occasion. While he wasn't as vague as he used to be or crass, he still had trouble expressing himself emotionally. She hadn't heard him pour out his feelings since the moment of Kikyo's passing, where she bared no ill grudge.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would perhaps understand—"

"How could I possibly _ever_ understand that?" He countered sarcastically. _'I would have never seen you again. I would have lost you.'_

"If you knew I did it for you and everyone." She retorted. "I would do anything for you and I wasn't about to let anything bad happen if I had the ability to help avoid it."

"At the expense of your life and freedom?"

"At that expense." She knew she sounded ludicrous, but she had no regrets. The breeze picked up and her hair whipped around furiously, releasing the bounding ribbon on her tresses. Inuyasha noticed how her hair framed her face and fell down over her shoulders now that it was loose. She put a hand on her head to hold her hair in place. Inuyasha noticed the subtle crease between her brows and the way her teeth bit into her bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really." She shrugged but before he could push for more information, she continued. "I'm wondering if Hinoka is okay."

"Hinoka's the woman who served Okinasu, right?" Kagome nodded and he grimaced. "Didn't you say she wasn't a nice nor gentle person with you?" She threw him a comprehensive look.

"Yes but still. I hit her with a tray on the head in order to escape and I didn't even check to see if she was okay." The guilt was eating at her and she was feeling uneasy.

"That's the point of escaping, Kagome."

"She's going to wake up and be alone." She shot back and he shrugged.

"That's her problem, not ours." The crease deepened and he chuckled. "Only you try to escape and worry about the enemy."

"I can't help it." She sighed and he smiled. She cared for others with a compassion that put an ocean to shame, even if they didn't deserve it, and it's a reason why many have flocked to her, including Inuyasha.

"I know. You're a kind and pure person." He reached out and brushed her bangs with his fingers while she relaxed beneath his touch. His body suddenly had a mind of its own and he walked forward, letting his hand brush her cheekbones. He leaned in and took her lips before she could realize what was going on. Her eyes widened for a moment before fluttering shut. This kiss wasn't the same as the one they shared before in Kaguya's castle. This time they were both fully conscious and aware of the action and their feelings towards each other, even though they don't openly speak about it.

Her lips were soft against his and his were firm yet tentative as they kissed. His arms circled around her waist, holding her close to him and one of hers went to his shoulder. The hand that held her bow fell to her side and she pressed herself to her toes to get closer to Inuyasha who was having trouble keeping a clear mind. Eventually, she ran out of breath and had to pull back only for him to see her lips were swollen and her eyes were glittering. He wasn't sure what came over him but he wanted to kiss her with a need that burned him.

"Please don't do that again." He murmured as she caught her breath. "I need you by my side." Her heart danced in her chest at his words as she grinned and touched his cheek.

"I told you once that I'd stay with you as long as you'd let me." His breathing regulated itself but he remained frozen.

"Always." It wasn't a declaration of love per se but it was definitely a step forward in expressing how he felt for her. He loved her and wanted her around forever, to see her smile, to see her laugh and even to see her mad. He knew that things would have to progress past this stagnant level they were in once Naraku was defeated and he was ready to make that move. He needed her to be safe, he needed the waging battle between him and Naraku to come to an end so that he could advance in his life, beside Kagome, with no worries that pertained to her safety. "We're on a mission to kill Naraku. Let's go." She raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"Let's go." She tightened her hand around the bow and turned while Inuyasha watched her intently.

From the distance, they had an audience who had hanging jaws. Miroku sat there, covering the squirming little fox demon's eyes and Sango was blushing and clapping with a huge grin at the scene that unfolded before them.

"Let me see! What's going on?" Shippo asked, trying to rip Miroku's hand that covered his eyes. "Come on, Miroku!"

"Trust me, you don't want to see this. You're too young." Sango pinched his arm and he shrugged.

"Let's go before he catches us and we're dead." Sango whispered, crouching and slowly running back to Kaede's village.

"I miss everything." Shippo sulked, crossing his arms.

Inuyasha and Kagome walked side by side, with hardly any space between them when she looked over at him and caught his eye.

"What's wrong?" He asked with a slight frown and concern coaxing his voice. Her smile widened and she shook her head.

"I just wanted to say thank you, Inuyasha."

"For what?"

"For always coming to my rescue, no matter what." Inuyasha's cheeks reddened and he looked to the ground.

"You won't ever have to ask me to save you." He would always be there to catch her, regardless of the situation. That's how love worked though, to be able to give your entire being to someone else and trust them entirely.

Kagome took the chance and instinctively curled her hands around his arm and leaned her head against his arm. Inuyasha was initially shocked at her move, still new to romantic gestures, and blinked down at her head all while she smiled. After a moment, his tense posture released itself and he was able to relax.

"Hey!" Sango called from the front of Kaede's hut, waving over to the two of them. A huge smile played on her face as she stared at them, while she pet Kilala's fur. "Ready when you are!" Miroku walked over to his bride-to-be and smiled at both Inuyasha and Kagome with a knowing look that immediately set of Inuyasha's suspicion. He narrowed his eyes at the monk.

"Something tells me they were spying on us." He muttered under his breath.

"Probably." Kagome agreed with a soft sigh before looking up at him. "Who cares, I don't mind." Inuyasha stayed quiet, blinking down at her and after a moment she tugged on his arm. "Come, let's get going, Inuyasha."

They walked linked together with happiness radiating off of them. It wasn't a time to be happy with the quest to kill Naraku still lying ahead, but at this moment they couldn't be happier to enjoy one another's company. Kaede observed the two of them walking down and couldn't help but note how unusual it was to see a half-demon walk connected to a priestess but she couldn't deny the peacefulness that radiated off of Inuyasha and Kagome. She kept him feeling positive, which was something he never experienced in his early life. She concluded that there was no better fit for Kagome or for Inuyasha then one another and the only reason for her to be thrust back into this time period was not only to destroy the Shikon Jewel but to meet him. It was clear as day to her eyes and anyone with two functioning eyes that they were destined to be with one another and although it was invisible to the naked eye, Kaede swore she could see the a red string tied to the end of their fingers, linking and binding them together. She saw the way Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and quirked his lip.

 _'Soon.'_ She thought with a secret smile of her own. _'Soon ye will have the opportunity for peace and happiness.'_

Kagome tightened her hold on Inuyasha's arm and watched as Shippo came out of the hut with her yellow back pack. She couldn't be happier than to get back on the road to fulfill the end of their journey.


End file.
